


Strange Addiction

by Hikikomori_Ho (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Toxic Relationship, You've been warned, chatfic, dating app, hoseok is a baby boi, hoseokkie is a sunshine, older hyungwon, please protect at all costs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: " Most of all, i hate you because i think of you often. it's disgusting and i can't stop. "Hoseok, 23, puts himself up on a dating app because he desperately wants distraction...he also may have severe attachment issues.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Deadly fever, please don't ever break  
Be my reliever 'cause I don't self medicate  
And it burns like a gin and I like it  
Put your lips on my skin and you might ignite it  
Hurts, but I know how to hide it, kinda like it ~  
.  
.  
.  
Hi ^^  
I've always loved chatfics and wanted to do one. originally i was planning to go for a completely different story for my first chatfic but this came up and guess we're doing it instead now!  
but it's not gonna be OnLy TeXt. i'm a sucker for displayed emotions so we're gonna mix it all up!  
i should warn you, that if you don't know by now, i can't do pure fluff and this story, i guess, is gonna be far from that genre and more toward my personal favorite angst! (the irony is that i love reading fluff and absolutely melt at every word but can't write. what is this joke?! )   
as usual! i have no idea how long it'll be!  
anyway, i hope you enjoy this story ^^ 
> 
> ps. The quote in the foreword is from 'The Cruel Prince'.  
ps2. you can follow me on IG ( it's solely for my fics. ) ^ ω ^  
[@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)

_Dating App DM_

**H_1: **

Hello

**LeeHo: **

Hi ^ ω ^

**H_1: **

69 friends?

**LeeHo: **

yeop (o˘◡˘o)

**H_1: **

is that on purpose?

**LeeHo: **

is what on purpose?

**H_1: **

69

**LeeHo: **

huh?

oh.

omg no!!! it’s not!! Haha! 😱😂

**H_1: **

thought it was hinting at something.

**LeeHo:**

i mean i got nothing against it but i wasn’t trying to do anything with the number is all i’m saying ( _ _ )

**H_1: **

Hmmm

How come you’re single?

**LeeHo: **

Uh… i don’t understand

**H_1: **

i mean you’re rather cute or at least that’s what your profile pic is showing.

**LeeHo: **

Thanks..i guess?!

And you’re handsome but the coldness of your voice is showing even through these messages!

**H_1: **

Oh

sorry. It’s just how i normally talk in texts.

**LeeHo: **

Hmmm

So how come you’re single?

**H_1: **

Nice method. counteracting with my own words.

I’m single because i’m way too busy to be in a relationship.

**LeeHo: **

Then why are you chatting with me on a dating app!?

**H_1: **

My friend created my profile. I was going to delete it but it opened instead and your profile popped up. The number caught my eye.

**LeeHo: **

A 69 enthusiast i see (─‿‿─) 

***********

**Hoseok:**

I just had the most awkward conversation in my entire life.

**MinHyuk:**

You never have awkward conversations!

**Hoseok: **

Irk!! Just imagine how awkward it was for me to say it this way! An extrovert like me! lsdjf

**MinHyuk: **

(o_O)

But what happened?

**Hoseok: **

The dating app i’m on

**MinHyuk: **

The one only i know about

**Hoseok: **

Don’t start again plz!

**MinHyuk: **

I mean what’s wrong with telling hyunwoo and kyun about it..

**Hoseok: **

FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME THEY WILL MURDER ME IF THEY KNOW

**MinHyuk:**

well i too wanna murder you for putting yourself up on a dating app where every kind of maniac can cover their psychotic selves with a few nice sugarcoated words and probably fake handsome profile pictures but that’s just me.

But what happened on the dating app?

**Hoseok: **

Nothing

Forget it

**MinHyuk: **

COME ON!!

**Hoseok: **

No min.

I didn’t text you to get advice on my decisions! i’m 20 fucking 3.

**MinHyuk: **

Ok Mr. 20 fucking 3. I’m sorry. Now plz tell me what happened om the dating app and who managed to make u, the actual fluff ball of energy, feel awkward?

**Hoseok: **

(  ಠ ʖ̯  ಠ ) 

This guy texted me

Straight out asking if the number of my friends on the app, which is 69, is on purpose.

**MinHyuk: **

Is it?

**Hoseok: **

No

**MinHyuk: **

Okay. go on.

**Hoseok: **

…sigh

Anyway, i was cool with that and i even laughed at my screen for his boldness but then

His tone was so clod and formal, i just wanted to block him right away

**MinHyuk: **

Why didn’t you?

**Hoseok: **

…

He’s so HaNdSoMe :’))

**MinHyuk:**

OMFG

BLOCK THE FUCKER IF HE FREAKS YOU OUT FFS

**Hoseok: **

He doesn't freak me out..not quite.

He was only extremely awkward and when i confronted him and told him that, he apologized and said it’s how he usually texts :(

And then he didn’t reply anymore (ノ_< )

**MinHyuk: **

This is exactly one of the many reasons i’m against u being on the app

The word dude just weirded u out but u already got attached through what? 4 sentences, and now you’re sulking buck he stopped replying.

Hoseok u can’t keep doing this! U know u get attached to ppl with a snap of fingers.

**Hoseok: **

Whatever

I’m not attached to him. It’s just that he didn’t even say goodbye. I don’t like it when i’m left on seen

***********

**Hyunwoo:**

Hoseok

**Hoseok: **

?

**Hyunwoo: **

…

Are u okay?

**Hoseok: **

yeah, why?

**Hyunwoo: **

You replied with a ‘?’

It means something happened.

Spill.

**Hoseok: **

Nothing happened.

I’m going to bed hyunwoo. ttyl. 👋💙

***********

**Hyunwoo:**

Minhyuk

Share the tea on hoseok plz

**MinHyuk: **

What are you talking about?

**Hyunwoo: **

He’s been hiding something and i’ve been letting him but he’s had way too many mood swings to be considered healthy these past two weeks.

so. the tea.

i know u know.

**MinHyuk: **

I know but i promised not to tell. so, sorry


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ*
> 
> Hi ^^  
i forgot to mention a few things on the notes of the first chapter so here we go.
> 
> Hoseokkie here is a smol boy and not his amazing muscular self that he is in real life at all. i needed him to be thin and fragile(?) for the purposes of the story :D and he doesn’t have any of his tattoos since we all kind of presume he has them by default in every story ^^ 
> 
> also let me warn you. this is NoT a fluffy story in any way and it actually is going to be quite the angst so if you are sensitive turn back now!…  
and i should probably remind you that hyungwon is 26 and hoseok 23. yeop, he's older, what about it? :D

**H_1:**

hi

_-( one day after )-_

**LeeHo:**

oh hi (* ^ ω ^)

thought you deleted the app! (￢_￢;)

i think it’s been around a week!

**H_1:**

took you a whole day to reply!

i actually dropped my phone that night and broke it.

took a few days to get it fixed.

**LeeHo:**

awww clumsy much? (o¬‿¬o )

also

i replied late because i had classes all day yesterday

and then i went on a date

and after that i just passed out as soon as i got home

**H_1:**

oh, a date?

and no i’m not clumsy. it just happened.

**LeeHo:**

ew you’re really CoLd, u know that?! ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

loosen up a bit tf! (っ•﹏•)っ

and yes!! a date! (⁀ᗢ⁀)

**H_1:**

so? you’re no longer single then?

**LeeHo:**

why? wanted to take me out? 🙄

**H_1:**

something like that.

**LeeHo:**

( ˘▽˘)っ♨

and what gives u the idea i’d actually go out with your ice cube self?

**H_1:**

well, since you’re a sunshine, maybe you could melt the ice.

**LeeHo:**

kjdfhgdfg

WHAT

(⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

o(≧▽≦)o

you can’t just make me blush like that out of nowhere! 😫

i BLUSHED but i should let u know it was extremely cHeEsY🧀!!

**H_1:**

eh.

well then, i’ll leave you to it since you’re dating someone now.

oh and btw, your new profile pic, i like it better than the previous one.

**LeeHo:**

wait lmao 😂

i wasn’t on a date date.

it was a shopping date with my friend. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

he has this terrible sense of fashion

so i help him buy his outfits bcuz otherwise he’d come out wearing a potato sack. (・_・ヾ

and thank you but what was wrong with my previous pic :(

it was cute :(((

**H_1:**

first, let me say you type very fast!

**LeeHo:**

hehe (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

**H_1:**

second, why would you call shopping with a friend, a date? it’s weird.

and lastly, your previous pic was cute indeed.

in fact, it was too cute for a dating app.

**LeeHo:**

why?! 😟

**H_1:**

because that amount of cuteness shouldn’t be displayed for everyone to see in a place like this.

i can bet at least one person has got themselves off to your pic by now.

**LeeHo:**

uh…

have..you?

**H_1:**

no. i don’t fantasise about what’s not mine.

**LeeHo:**

well i hope you’re wrong and no one’s done anything disgusting like that with my pic..

……..

now i suddenly wanna delete my current profile pic as well :/

**H_1:**

i wouldn’t be against that.

since this one’s quite cute on it’s own as well.

**LeeHo:**

STOP making me BLU$H Mr. cheesy ice cube that i don’t even know the real name of! (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)

**H_1:**

chae hyungwon.

**LeeHo:**

huh?

**H_1:**

my name.

**LeeHo:**

wow. (・_・ )

i would block you bcuz the stick is just so far up your a** (ಠ_ಠ)

but then again u said u always text like this so i’ll just accept it as a factor of ur personality and go.

**H_1:**

good.

but don’t i get to know your name in return?

**LeeHo:**

(¬_¬ )

Lee Hoseok.

**H_1:**

hoseok.

and the friend you went shopping with?

**LeeHo:**

why do u wanna know his name?!?!? 😳

**H_1:**

i have to get to know your friends too eventually if you accept to go out with me on a real date, don’t i?

**LeeHo:**

that’s.. a bit farfetched tbh but anyway

his name is hyunwoo (＠＾◡＾)

**H_1:**

your best friend?

**LeeHo:**

you could say that, yes.

**H_1:**

so can i assume you just said yes to me asking you out when you said your friend’s name?

**LeeHo:**

i-

oh.

(・・;)ゞ

…

you’re Sharp af, huh?! (ಠ‿ಠ)

**H_1:**

i have my own ways.

**LeeHo:**

twisted ways! (ʘ ͟ʖ ʘ)

and yeah, i’d go out with you

Once!

if you’re this cold in person too, then i shall excuse myself bcuz i can’t hang around with ice cubes. i hate all things cold.( `ε´ )

**H_1:**

deal.

**LeeHo:**

hey hyungwon

**H_1:**

?

**LeeHo:**

send me a pic rn with your fingers showing number 3

**H_1:**

are you sure my profile picture is really me now?

you can also give me your number and i’ll video call you if you’re doubting still.

you know what, give me your number anyway so i can delete this ridiculous app at last.

hello?

**LeeHo:**

oh, sorry, i got a phone call. 😁

uh…you are very HanDSoMe. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

and yes, i wanted to make sure. ( ◡‿◡ )

but i’ll give you my number after we go out and i make sure you’re a decent human being.

**H_1:**

fair enough.

but don’t i get a photo in return?

**LeeHo:**

let me take one real quick. (//ω//)

**H_1:**

can i have the full size of your profile picture as well please?

**LeeHo:**

skdjflksjdf

let me find it (*/ω＼)

but send me one of yours too since i’m giving you 2pics.

**H_1:**

**LeeHo:**

you..wow (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)

here

**H_1:**

very cute.

also, you didn’t answer my question.

**LeeHo:**

which one?

**H_1:**

‘ second, why would you call shopping with a friend, a date? it’s weird. ‘

**LeeHo:**

hmm ┐(￣∀￣)┌

it’s not weird! we call our hangouts dates! what’s weird about that!

**H_1:**

it’s weird to me.

so, is Friday okay? 7:30?

**LeeHo:**

friday is good but make it 8 and we’ll see each other at this cafe called GreenLand. good? (*^‿^*)

**H_1:**

perfect.

i really like your pictures, hoseok.

i’m going to sleep now.

good night, sunshine.

**LeeHo:**

djskjhf STOHP (≧◡≦)

night hyungwon (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆

  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of the 'castle' readers are here now, please don't curse me for updating this instead of castle! that story needs a certain emotional state and sense of focus that i don't have at the moment T^T


End file.
